ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonny Venom
Background Jonny Venom was raised in a small neighborhood in the 4th largest city in Illinois, named Rockford. Venom, like many great wrestlers before him, loved wrestling as a kid, and soon aspired to be one when he matured. His older brother, Daniel, also had plans of becoming a wrestler, but those thoughts and dreams soon left Daniel’s mind, and the brother quality time Venom had longed for faded too. Venom entered a local wrestling school in Chicago at age 18, but dropped out due to money issues. Venom, with his dreams broken, noticed an ad for a local wrestling company in the needs of a non-wrestling talent. So Venom, still interested in perusing the career, tried out for a manager position, and won the management over with his strong showing of charisma. He soon debuted, managing a young wrestler, who was just three months older than Jonny himself. After 5 months of working in the company, the wrestler decided it was time to leave, and enter the independent scene, and asked Jonny to join him. After a week of pondering, Venom accepted and was soon thrust into the spotlight. Three months went by, and the wrestler, along with Venom, was noticed by another company, who had more media attention than their previous one had, and they had an offer they couldn’t refuse. So they signed with them to an undisclosed amount of money. Things went well for about another seven months, until the wrestler went on a losing streak. The wrestler, caught up in the disapproval of fans and management, turned on his long time manager and friend, and went solo, yet his losing streak continued. Venom, who was not about to let his dream slip away, decided to fill in for an injured wrestler at a house show, and proved to be quite good in the ring. Jonny had taken the knowledge he learned while being the manager to the wrestler, and used them in the ring, and proved to handle himself well. He was given another chance at another house show against a different opponent, and once again proved his determination. He then debuted on television and quickly gained supporters, and the trust of the company’s management. He was placed in a minor title match, and although he lost, had a very strong showing. Four months went by, and Venom gained more and more of a fan base, and was awarded the number one contender ship for the world title. However, A week before the match was to take place, a rumor started between the top female wrestler and him. To avoid a hassle, the company let Venom go, and forced him to return to the Indies. Once again in the Independent scene, Venom was a changed man. He was no longer the happy go lucky manager that his fans knew and loved. He was now bitter and rude to all fans of all wrestlers. He soon started a winning streak, and with it, the bitterness had left Venom, but he replaced it with arrogance. He would begin to brag about how much better of a wrestler he was in the Indies than all the others, and became hated. One night, during a tour in the Midwest, a show in Jonny’s home state of Illinois was cancelled, and Venom was stuck in Chicago with nothing to do. He saw an ad while watching Television in his hotel room about a wrestling PPV entitled UWF’s New Year’s Retribution, and he decided to check it out. Venom was amazed at the set-up and quality of the show, and soon gave the call to UWF management to get him hired. He soon was on a plan to London, England to meet with the UWF crew to finish a contract. Venom made his debut soon after, with the same attitude that he brought along form his second Indie run. Months went by, and Venom wasn’t taken seriously. He was on a losing streak and was going nowhere fast. So he decided on teaming up with a relative newcomer to the UWF, known all around the world as “The King of Extreme” Johnny O Bom. They became the “Greatest Tag Team Alive” and set out on taking the UWF Tag Team Championships, but were unsuccessful. The feud with themselves and the Tag Champions heated up, and Management decided to pit all four member of both teams against each other, in a UWF Exclusive, the Hangman’s Asylum Match for the Heritage Championship, that was held by one-half of the Tag Team Champs, Shaker Jones. Jonny Venom walked out of the match the victor, and new UWF Heritage Champion, making this his first ever Championship, singles or Tag. After a few months as being champion, he lost the title and decided to regain his focus towards the tag titles once again along with his partner Johnny O Bom. At Cross Roads 2011, the Greatest Tag Team Alive faced off against La Pesadilla Emmascarada. The match ended in a no contest as the Church of Lucifer led Swarm entered and attacked the four competitors, laying out Jonny Venom with a vicious clothesline. After La Pesadilla Emmascarada was taken out, all 4 members of The Swarm turned their attention to Jonny's partner, Johnny O Bom, who had been having trouble with the Church of Lucifer's leader, Lucifer Creed. Before The Swarm could lay their attack on him, Jonny Venom got back to his feet and, along with a steel chair, threatened The Swarm to leave the ring. Celebrating their survival of another Swarm attack, Venom helped O Bom to his feet and raised his hand, but in the midst of what looked like The GTTA standing strong, Jonny Venom attacked O Bom. After a few kicks to the abdomen, a chair shot to the head, and a Brutal Dead End Powerbomb, Venom officially became a member of the Church of Lucifer, and dropped his first name Jonny and officially entered Single's division full-time. UWF (2010-) Notable Feuds *Shaker Jones *The House of Pain (w/ Johnny O Bom) Notable Phrases *I am The Top of the UWF Food Chain *You'll be sent to the bottom of the Food Chain, where you should be. Personal life *'Growing Up' **Has two brothers and one sister. **Grew up in lower middle class. **His mother died when he was 6. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Dead End (Falling Powerbomb **Jackhammer (cutter positioned DDT) **Snake Bite (Choking Sleeper) *'Signature moves' **Running Knee Thrust to Head **Snapmare and Big Boot **Stalling Dropkick **One handed Bulldog **Armbar **Grounded Sleeper **Running Big Boot **Boston Crab **Running Swing Neckbreaker **Spear **Cutter **School Boy Pin **Clothesline *'Nicknames': **''Jonny'' Theme Songs *"War" - Sick Puppies (UWF Mix) *The Power Is On - The Go Team (UWF/Venom laugh Mix) Championships and Accomplishments *Heritage Champion 2x (Current) =External Links= *Official Twitter *Official Facebook Category:1986 births Category:UWF Superstars